


Punishment

by longhairshortfuse



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, doggerel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Interns & Khoshekh, "Hey, I'm not the one who put the cat in a sweater."</p><p>Cecil is not pleased at mistreatment of his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I changed "a sweater" to "knitwear" to make it fit.

Intern Brenda scowled, said she suspected Intern Ray.  
Intern Ray denied it, he said, "Go ask Intern Mai."  
Intern Mai was busy but she thought it might be Dec,  
Intern Declan shook his head, "I did not dress Khoshekh!"

Cecil frowned and crossed his arms, "Is this what you call fun?"  
Intern Sonia backed away, "Hey, I'm not the one,  
who put the cat in knitwear, you know that's not my style.  
I think you really ought to go and talk to Intern Kyle."

Kyle was in the break room trying not to be observed,  
Hiding from the punishment his boss thought he deserved.  
But Cecil only smiled, "I know you did it for a laugh,  
So put my phone on camera and take a photograph."


End file.
